


Differences

by emonelson



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Silly little Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emonelson/pseuds/emonelson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The differences between the twins. Teddy-centric drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differences

**Author's Note:**

> So another little drabble simply studying the relations between Billy and Tommy and Teddy. Please comment! All criticism is highly valuable, though I would ask you to keep in mind that I am only an amateur writer and that this is a friendly site. Thank you!

Cassie had once asked him whether or not he could ever imagine mistaking the twins for one another. (Whether he found Tommy and Billy equally attractive)

Right when they had only just met Tommy, before either twin had really gotten used to the other but long enough after their first meeting for them to know one another to some extent, Billy had confided in him about his newly discovered clone.  
It was strange, he said, to see your own face making expressions that you yourself would never make. To see your mouth forming words that you would never find yourself speaking. Seeing your perfect clone walking around in your body, so similar, yet ever so different. 

Teddy knew that Billy had been scared that Teddy found them to be too similar. He knew that Billy had been frightened by the sudden prospect of being replaceable.  
Teddy could hardly deny the similarities between the two twins. Apart from their colouring they were identical, after all. 

Their brows wrinkled in the same way when they frowned, their cheeks flushed in the same patches when they were embarrassed.  
Though they were just about as far apart personality wise as two people could get, it was almost comical to watch how similarly they reacted. Big eyes framed by thick lashes, be they black or fair, would blow wide, whether in excitement or outrage, and eyes of pale green or honey would shine with such unbelievable intensity.

Yes, the twins were almost identical in both appearance and mannerism. But the beauty, Teddy found, was in the slight differences. 

Pale lips would break into the same wide smile, but where Tommy’s were always confident and haughty with that slight twist at the bottom corner, Billy’s was sweet with an underlying nervousness expressed by that wrinkle at the top left corner. 

 

It was commonly known that neither twin could ever sit still. One would always see them moving around or tapping mindlessly away if they ever found themselves sitting idly around. Tommy could not be still because of the excessive amount of energy that constantly ran through him. It was physically impossible for him to be still for more than half a minute. Teddy and Billy had tested it. 

Billy on the other hand, was more than able to be still. And yet, he would always be fidgeting, pulling at his clothes, wringing his hair, biting his lips.  
Teddy found it amusing to watch the two. Tommy moving because being still was nothing less than painful, and Billy moving because he could never let himself relax. Teddy had seen it happen too many times. 

All magic was dangerous, but the magic of a tired and unaware mage was something else. But it was just so easy to forget when Billy’s shoulders sagged and his lean body became outlined with the angelic blue glow slowly seeping through his skin. The way his honey eyes would shine with that bright light which only seemed natural when it came from Billy. The slap of reality was all the more painful when the room began to strain with the pressure of energy and Teddy was forced to shake Billy out of his peaceful state when the floor started cracking, and Billy’s horrified and shameful face as he realised that he had let himself go.  
It just reminded everyone of what Billy was really capable of. It just served to make everyone look a bit more uncomfortable with being in his presence. 

Teddy had told Cassie that no, he could never imagine mistaking the two. (And no, while they looked alike, Teddy was not the least bit attracted to Tommy while Billy was, in his opinion, nothing short of perfect.)

He had made an effort to hold Billy that much closer when Tommy was there, to give him even more smiles, and to keep his eyes trained on him. 

It was the subtle differences, the little things, which Teddy liked so much. The proof that appearances did truly not matter and that everyone is unique while also being so alike others.


End file.
